


wake up and smell the ebony

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Just some short, early morning wake-up sex





	wake up and smell the ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime pregame IDK when

Noctis wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and the feeling of Ignis’s mouth around his cock.

“Holy shit Specs,” he groans, immediately clutches a hand in Ignis’s hair. It doesn’t faze Ignis one bit or keep him from nudging Noct’s dick deeper down his throat, though he does glance up at Noct, quick enough that Noct knows he’s planning to do something.

That something is a slick finger, which makes its way in his hole just enough to lightly press against his prostate, rub it in tight, teasing circles and quickly followed by another one. Noct moans and clenches down on them. One press, just one good hard press is all he needs and Ignis is going to give it to him, make him spill his seed deep down that tight throat, maybe even let him finish on his face even with his glasses still on.

Then Ignis pulls away, just as Noctis can feel himself tipping over the edge to orgasm. Removes his fingers and sits up in one swift, fluid motion.

“Would you care for me to finish you off with my mouth, or ride you?” he asks and it takes Noct a minute to catch up with his words.

“Wha- I fuck Ignis you can’t just tease me like that…I- I don’t know, pick one, just please let me get off,” Noctis begs. He’s so close already, Ignis must have started long before he woke up. He liked to do that, suck and finger and fuck Noctis while he was dead asleep, and Noct loved it. Loved waking up to that _used_ feeling, loved knowing that Iggy liked to take his own pleasure from his body regardless if Noct was even ‘there’ to experience it too. Ignis wouldn’t allow him to service him any other way, no matter how badly Noct wanted to get on his knees for him.

“Hmm, it would be more efficient to continue using my mouth,” Ignis says, and Noct whimpers at the way he taps his index finger against his lower lip. Like he’s genuinely weighing his options and not just being a big damn tease. Because he is damn it, Noct’s cock is painfully hard now, dripping pre-cum everywhere. “After all we have a long day ahead of us and it’d be best to get started as soon as possible. But you haven’t entered me in quite a while, and I must admit to feeling rather… _empty_ , lately.”

Noct swallows down his pride.

“Ride me, please, I want…gods I wanna be inside you let me, Specs I need it come on please?”

He never has to beg long, and this time is no exception. Ignis moves, adjusts himself so he’s in Noct’s lap.

“Already prepared huh?” Noct asks, licks his lips at the thought of Ignis fingering himself open, stretching himself out for Noct as part of his morning routine.

“Of course your highness. It would be very remiss of me not to be,” Ignis says as he slowly but steadily seats himself on Noct’s dick. Then leans forward so he’s face to face with Noct so he can kiss him while working his hips up and down his hard shaft, his hole flexing and clenching around him with each upward stroke.

It doesn’t take long for Noct to come and he bites down on Ignis’s bottom lip when he does. Not hard enough to make him hurt or bleed, never of course, but enough that it’s got a pretty swell to it when he lets go, faint little indents of Noct’s teeth right at the fullest bit of it. A spurt of heat against his stomach lets him know that Ignis came as well. Untouched too, both of his hands are on each side of Noct’s head, framing him there.

They lie there with each other, breathing heavily and petting at each other in warm, loving touches until their heartbeats calm down into their usual tandem rhythm.

“Breakfast smells good,” Noct says, after regaining the ability to make human speech. “Did you make me pancakes?”

Ignis rolls his eyes. “Yes Noct I made pancakes too. And yes they have chocolate chips,” he adds when Noct opens his mouth again. “Now come on, up and at ‘em.”

Only true love could be a strong enough force to make him get out of bed early on a Saturday morning, Noct thinks.

 

True love and chocolate chip pancakes. With whipped cream.


End file.
